My Best Friend
by ApocalypticLove
Summary: Fazia exatamente 5 anos que Dean e Cas se conheciam, e quase um ano que Dean estava apaixonado por ele. O loiro tinha medo de estragar sua amizade com o moreno lhe dizendo a verdade, mas com o apoio de Charlie ele conseguiria se declarar. Destiel - High School AU.


**Disclaimer:** Ninguém me pertence e coisa e tal.

**Sinopse:** "- Hoje é o grande dia... - Charlie começou - Vai se declarar para ele?  
- O que? Não! Quer dizer, eu não sei. - Dean falou sem jeito, chutando uma pedrinha no chão."  
Fazia exatamente 5 anos que Dean e Cas se conheciam, e quase um ano que Dean estava apaixonado por ele. O loiro tinha medo de estragar sua amizade com o moreno lhe dizendo a verdade, mas com o apoio de Charlie ele conseguiria se declarar.  
Destiel - High School AU.

**Beta reader:** Sem beta, me perdoem pelos erros.

**Gêneros: **Amizade, Comédia, Romance e Universo Alternativo.

**Avisos:** Yaoi.

**Nota: **Hey, depois de 1 ano eu resolvi aparecer por aqui. õ/  
Sério, desculpem mais uma vez por ter sumido, mas eu meio que desisti de escrever. Sem falar que a falta de criatividade e a preguiça não estavam colaborando, mas enfim.  
Essa é a primeira fic que eu escrevo depois de 1 ano, sem ter escrito nada, tipo nada mesmo, então por favor, não me xinguem se tiver muitas coisas repetitivas ou erros e tal. Sejam leves comigo, ok? u.u Obrigada.

Essa é uma fic High School AU, de Destiel, pra variar né.  
Well, como fez 5 anos que o Cas já está na série e também foi Destiel Day (18/09/13), eu tive essa ideia e resolvi escrevê-la.  
E eu realmente espero que vocês gostem da fic.

Enfim, boa leitura. ;3

* * *

**My Best Friend.**

_**Por: **ApocalypticLove_

* * *

Dean acordou já pensando no dia que era hoje. 18 de Setembro. Dia em que conheceu o seu melhor amigo, Castiel.

Eles se conheceram no colégio, há 5 anos atrás. Dean já estudava no Kansas High School fazia dois anos e Cas era o aluno novo. Ele foi transferido de escola, pois teve que se mudar de casa por causa do emprego de seus pais.

**~FLASHBACK ON~**

Dean sentava quase no fundo da sala, perto de Charlie Bradbury, sua melhor amiga, quando sua professora de cálculos começou a falar. E Dean percebeu que tinha um aluno novo junto com ela. Cabelos escuros, bagunçados que o deixava fofo, olhos azuis cor de safira, quase da sua altura, nem muito magro nem muito gordo, ele até que era um garoto bonito.

– Bom dia turma, quero apresentar a vocês seu novo colega de classe. Esse é Castiel Novak, foi transferido de Illinois. - disse com o braço em volta de seus ombros - Gostaria de comentar alguma coisa, senhor Novak? - Castiel fez que não com a cabeça e sorriu. Apenas disse "Oi" à turma que lhe retribuíram com "Olás" e sorrisos. - Então o senhor pode se sentar ali, se quiser. - apontou para uma carteira do lado da de Dean. - Perto do senhor Winchester e a senhorita Bradbury.

Cas assentiu e foi se sentar. A professora começou a falar o que eles iriam trabalhar hoje, quando Dean o chamou.

– Castiel? – o moreno se virou para olhar para ele, pouco surpreso.

– Sim? – respondeu

– Hey! Meu nome é Dean, Dean Winchester. – o loiro sorriu, lhe entregando a mão

– Castiel Novak. – retribuiu o sorriso e deu um aperto de mão com o outro.

– Seja bem vindo!

– Obrigado.

E depois daquele dia, os dois nunca mais se separaram.

**~FLASHBAK OFF~**

Depois de arrumado, Dean desceu as escadas de sua casa, indo para a cozinha para comer o seu café da manhã.

– Bom dia, querido. – Mary disse, sorrindo, lhe trazendo um prato com panquecas e colocando-o na mesa na frente de Dean.

– Bom dia, mamãe. – sorriu

– Dormiu bem?

– Sim e a senhora?

– Também. Seu pai já saiu para o trabalho e Sam está no banho.

– Nossa, estou surpreso que ele não esteja aqui ainda. Ele sempre acorda mais cedo que eu. – Dean falou, dando uma garfada em suas panquecas, que estavam deliciosas, como sempre. De fato sua mãe cozinhava muito bem.

– Na verdade querido, você é quem acordou adiantado hoje. - sorriu

– Acordei? – Dean se virou para olhar o relógio pendurado na parede. Eram 6h30. Ficou surpreso. - Eu nem tinha percebido. – comentou

– Você deve estar agitado com alguma coisa que eu sei. O que tem hoje?

– Nada, mãe. – tentou disfarçar um pouco o seu rubor.

– Vamos, Dean, eu te conheço. O que tem hoje?

– Ok, tudo bem. É que hoje está fazendo 5 anos que eu conheço o Cas, e eu queria fazer alguma coisa com ele hoje... – explicou, em seguida dando mais uma garfada em suas panquecas.

– Ah, querido... Por que vocês não vão a algum lugar? Como um parque, por exemplo...

– É, é uma boa ideia... Tenho que ver com o Cas.

– Bom dia, mamãe. – Sam entrou na cozinha, já todo arrumado para o colégio.

– Bom dia, amor. – deu um beijo em sua testa.

– Bom dia, Dean. Já decidiu o que vai fazer hoje? – disse, sentando-se e jogando leite na tigela com cereal.

– Bom dia, tampinha. E do que você está falando?

– De você e do Castiel, ora. Você não para de falar sobre fazer alguma coisa com ele hoje há dias. – disse começando a zombar da cara de Dean.

– Ah, cala a boca, Sammy. – Sam riu – Bitch.

– Jerk.

Dean terminou seu café da manhã e esperou Sam terminar o dele. Despediram-se de sua mãe e foram a pé para o colégio, que não era muito longe, apenas algumas quadras dali. E passaram na casa de Charlie, que ficava no caminho.

– Morning, bitches. – Charlie disse sorrindo.

– Oi, Charlie. – os dois falaram.

Dean conversava com Charlie enquanto Sam escutava música no seu iPod.

– Hoje é o grande dia... – Charlie começou – Vai se declarar para ele?

– O que? Não! Quer dizer, eu não sei. – Dean falou sem jeito, chutando uma pedrinha no chão. A verdade era que fazia quase um ano que Dean acabou se apaixonando pelo seu melhor amigo. Ele não fez isso de propósito, mas acabou acontecendo. E Charlie sabia disso, Dean nunca lhe escondera nada.– E você? Decidiu quando vai falar com a Gilda? – sorriu

– A conversa aqui era sobre você, não sobre mim. – bufou, revirando os olhos. Dean riu.

– Só perguntei. Mas enfim. Vou ver um lugar para ir com ele depois da escola e depois vou levá-lo ao cinema.

– E depois vocês se pegam loucamente, em seguida fazem sexo selvagem.

– Charlie! Sua besta. – riu, empurrando-a pelo ombro.

– Só estou contando os fatos. – sorria levemente

– Ainda bem que Sam está com o fone.

– Estou com o fone, mas isso não significa que eu não estou ouvindo o que vocês estão conversando.

– Oh, merda. – Dean lamentou e o menor e a ruiva começaram a rir da sua cara.

* * *

Chegaram no colégio e Sam se despediu dos dois, indo falar com Jessica, a menina de quem ele gostava.

Charlie se despediu de Dean, pois tinha que ir mais cedo para a sala de aula para terminar uma lição de física e Dean foi para o seu armário, a procura de Castiel.

Chegando lá, viu que o moreno estava pegando os livros em seu armário e sorriu. _"Ele é tão lindo."_, pensou.

– Bom dia, flor do dia! – Dean disse, assustando o outro.

– Bom dia, pessoa. – sorriu, olhando para o outro – Tudo bem?

– Melhor agora. – piscou. Por algum motivo, Dean sempre gostou de flertar com Cas, ele achava isso engraçado e divertido. Às vezes o moreno não sabia o que dizer e ruborizava um pouco, o que o deixava mais fofo, por sinal. E claro que o loiro adorava isso. - Então... Por acaso sabe que dia é hoje? – perguntou, colocando alguns de seus livros dentro de seu armário.

– 18 de Setembro, quarta-feira? – o moreno respondeu

– Também. E o que tem hoje?

– Não sei, Dean. O que? – sorriu, fingindo que não sabia.

– Faz exatamente 5 anos que nós nos conhecemos.

– Sério que você lembrou? – sorriu – Me admira isso. Você não consegue lembrar nem de data de prova. – zombou

– Só faço questão de me lembrar das datas que me interessam. Sinta-se especial. Afinal, estou há 5 anos te aguentando. - Cas riu, virando para ele.

– _Me_aguentando? Eu é que deveria ganhar um troféu por TE aguentar, Dean.

– Se você ganhasse um troféu, eu também deveria ganhar, só que o meu seria o triplo do tamanho do seu, só pra constar.

– Nhe nhe nhe. – o loiro não se aguentou e riu da cara do Cas – Tanto faz. – revirou os olhos.

– Ah, não fica bravinho, coisa linda. – brincou – Você sabe que eu te amo.

– Aham, percebe-se. – o outro se aproximou e deu um beijo em seu rosto.

– Então... Eu estava pensando em fazer alguma coisa com você hoje. Poderíamos ir a um parque ou a um museu, sem graça do jeito que você é. – Castiel o fuzilou com os olhos e Dean tinha um sorriso brincalhão em seu rosto – E depois poderíamos ir ao cinema. – deu de ombros – Que tal?

– Primeiro de tudo: Vai se foder, Dean,-

– Também te amo, vida.

– Segundo, que a gente podia ir ao parque e ver o filme novo que está passando. Aquele tal de 'Rush'.

– Gostei. Então 'tá combinado?

– Sim.

– Até depois então, Cas. – apertou a bochecha do menor, para lhe provocar e foi para a sala. O sinal já ia bater.

* * *

Dean estava entediado com sua aula de história, então começou a rabiscar o caderno enquanto pensava em um jeito de se declarar a Castiel. Ele não queria contar antes, pois não saberia a reação do moreno e não queria estragar tudo. Pensou em contar depois, que seria o melhor caminho.

O sinal bateu e agora era aula de literatura. A professora Ellen passara um trabalho sobre um livro de aventura. Eles teriam uma semana para lhe entregar o trabalho, valeria bastante nota e ainda por cima o livro parecia ser longo.

No intervalo Castiel teve que ir à biblioteca procurar um livro que ajudasse em seu trabalho de biologia e Dean ficou com Charlie.

– Então, o que você decidiu? – a ruiva perguntou, dando uma mordida em seu sanduíche

– Eu não vou contar para ele – Charlie fez uma cara de reprovação – Não antes de irmos ao parque. Eu não sei sua reação e eu não quero botar tudo a perder.

– Ah ta. Achei que besta do jeito que você é, não iria ter coragem de falar.

– É que eu só não quero estragar tudo, Charlie. Já faz 5 anos, e eu não quero perder a amizade por um motivo... Besta.

– Não é besta, Dean. E a culpa não é sua de ter se apaixonado, - comentou – mas eu tenho certeza que o Cas gosta de você também.

– E o que te faz pensar isso?

– Vocês meninos, são uns idiotas mesmo. – revirou os olhos enquanto sorria

– Obrigado, linda.

– Disponha. O jeito que vocês se dão... E quando vocês flertam? Se ele não gostasse, já teria pedido para você parar.

– Você acha? – a outra fez que sim com a cabeça, pois estava de boca cheia – Não sei não, Charlie. – o loiro disse, em seguida tomando um gole do seu suco.

– Mas hoje você saberá. – piscou.

O sinal bateu com o fim do intervalo. Eles se despediram e foram para as suas respectivas salas.

Com o final de todas as aulas, Dean começava a ficar ansioso e foi para o seu armário, encontrando Castiel lá.

– Oi de novo. – sorriu.

– Oi. – retribuiu o sorriso.

– Então, vamos? Ou quer ir almoçar primeiro?

– Não, nós podemos comer no parque. – Dean concordou e eles saíram da escola.

* * *

Chegando ao parque, eles compraram dois cachorros quentes e dois refrigerantes. Depois de comerem, Dean disse:

– Por onde começamos?

– Não sei. Você é quem sabe. – Dean abriu a boca para falar, mas Cas o cortou – menos na Montanha-Russa. – Dean fechou a boca novamente, ficou quieto e pensou por um momento.

– Já sei! Vamos. – o Winchester mais velho puxou o menor pelo pulso.

Primeiro eles foram ao Trem Fantasma, claro que eles não se assustaram, pois aquilo já havia perdido a graça. Mas era divertido ver os outros se assustando.

Depois eles foram à Roda Gigante. Cas adorava ficar no alto, podendo enxergar tudo em sua volta e Dean gostava da reação de felicidade na cara do outro. Eles foram em mais alguns brinquedos do parque e depois que já havia passado bastante tempo, decidiram ir à Montanha-Russa. Todos berravam com as subidas e descidas que o carrinho fazia. Quando terminou, os dois saíram enjoados de lá.

– Acho que o cachorro quente vai aparecer para dar um oi... Ai meu deus. – Dean disse, passando a mão na barriga.

– Acho que o meu também. – o moreno comentou e cambaleou um pouco, ainda estava tonto com o brinquedo, quase caindo e tendo que se segurar em Dean.

– Opa, - o maior o segurou, sorrindo. Quando Castiel olhou para cima, seus lábios estavam quase se tocando com os de Dean e o loiro olhava os lábios do moreno, depois olhava em seus olhos azuis brilhantes, ah, como Dean queria aqueles lábios deliciosos para si. Mas ele não podia. Não queria estragar tudo logo agora.

Eles ficaram se olhando por mais alguns instantes, hipnotizados um pelo outro, até que Dean quebrou o silêncio.

– É...

– Desculpe. – Cas sorriu e se ergueu, Dean tentou disfarçar a tristeza que sentiu quando o outro saiu de perto de si.

– Não foi nada. Mas um jovem como você, desta idade, não deveria beber desse jeito. – brincou para quebrar a tensão que pairava no ar e fazia uma cara fingindo reprovação. – Vou ter que te levar à igreja para te converter, Castiel.

– Cala a boca, Dean. – o moreno riu e empurrou o outro pelo ombro.

– Vou ganhar alguma coisa para você agora. Quer ir ao Tiro ao Alvo?

– Pode ser. – concordou

Dean comprou um ticket para jogar, na primeira vez não conseguiu a pontuação necessária. Mas ele queria ganhar alguma coisa para o menor, queria deixá-lo feliz.

– Não foi desta vez, filho. – disse o dono da barraca

– Eu quero mais um ticket. – o maior falou decidido

– Não precisa, Dean-

– Não Cas, eu quero ganhar alguma coisa.

O jogo começou mais uma vez e Dean acabou acertando todos os alvos que lhe apareceram, conseguindo ganhar um prêmio. Todos eram bonecos de pelúcia, a não ser por alguns outros brinquedos feios e sem graça que tinham ali.

– Parabéns! Pode escolher seu prêmio, garoto. – o homem apontava para todos os prêmios atrás de si.

– Você gosta de gatos, não é?

– Aham. – Castiel afirmou.

– Eu quero aquele gato ali, senhor. – apontava para um gato branco com manchas pretas de pelúcia. – Obrigado. – sorriu. O homem apenas acenou com a cabeça em seguida gritando: "Próximo!"

– Pronto. – Dean entregou o gato para o moreno.

– Obrigado. – Cas sorriu e o abraçou, o coração do loiro deu um salto em seu peito. A cada minuto que ele passava com o outro, ele se apaixonava ainda mais. – Mas não precisava...

– De nada, Cas. E claro que precisava. – colocou o braço ao redor dos ombros do menor e eles saíram dali.

* * *

Passaram quase a tarde inteira no parque. Quando foram para o cinema já eram cinco e meia da tarde. Quando chegaram ao shopping, já foram comprar os ingressos para o filme, pois não sabiam o tamanho que a fila da bilheteria poderia estar. Para sua sorte, a fila estava pequena.

– Dois ingressos para o filme 'Rush', por favor. – Castiel pediu.

– São 15 dólares.

Cas pagou pelos ingressos e eles tinham mais 35min até o filme começar. Decidiram ir comer no Burger King já que a última coisa que comeram foi um cachorro quente no almoço e depois foram jogar em algumas máquinas no salão de jogos do shopping até que o filme começasse.

Vendo que faltava 10min para o filme começar, eles foram até o cinema e compraram pipoca, refrigerante e alguns doces.

A sala não estava muito cheia, havia casais e alguns grupinhos de amigos por ali. Sentaram-se quase na última fileira de cadeiras lá no alto e ficaram conversando até o filme começar.

– [...] Esse meu trabalho de biologia está me matando. – o moreno comentou cansado

– Eu imagino. Eu tenho um trabalho de literatura para semana que vem. E pelo o que eu li no livro, deve ser um porre.

– Que dó de você, Dean.

– Deveria ter mesmo. – Cas riu.

– Esse filme parece ser legal.

– É sobre Fórmula 1, não é? – o loiro perguntou

– Sim, conta a história de dois pilotos rivais da década de 70, mas não é documentário... Bom, pelo trailer ele parecia ser legal.

– Bom, espero que seja. Mas se for ruim, você vai me devolver o dinheiro do ingresso. Mas se você não tiver dinheiro, eu aceito outro tipo de pagamento. – brincou malicioso, erguendo e abaixando as sobrancelhas.

– Idiota. – o menor revirou os olhos e sorriu de leve, Dean também sorria. Em seguida tomando um gole do refrigerante tamanho família que ele e Dean estavam dividindo. – Dean, eu... Preciso falar uma coisa... – começou sério, olhando para o balde de pipoca em seu colo. O Winchester percebeu que o outro estava um pouco nervoso, então achou melhor não brincar agora.

– O que, Cas? – perguntou, fitando o moreno.

– Eu- - começou novamente, mas foi interrompido pelo som da tela do cinema que acabara de começar. – Nada não, depois eu falo. – deu um sorriso fraco e um pouco triste.

Na realidade Cas também era apaixonado pelo loiro e isso já fazia quase 2 anos e meio, dos 5 que se conheciam. Mas nunca teve coragem de contar, a amizade que tinha com o maior era tão grande e tão forte, que tinha medo de perder tudo isso.

Passaram-se os trailers até que o filme finalmente começou. O balde de pipoca já estava pela metade, junto com o refrigerante.

Algumas vezes quando Dean ia pegar pipoca, sua mão se esbarrava com a de Castiel e eles se olhavam por alguns segundos. E acontecera a mesma coisa quando iam pegar o refrigerante.

– Pode pegar, - os dois falaram juntos – Não, você primeiro. – falaram juntos novamente – Pode pegar, Cas.

– Obrigado. – disse sem jeito

– Sua mão está quente... E macia. – Dean sorriu e Cas não soube o que dizer.

– Obrigado?

* * *

Dean estava nervoso, quase nem prestava mais muita atenção no filme. Pensava em colocar o braço ao redor de Cas e puxá-lo para si. Mas quanto mais pensava, mais perdia a coragem. O filme já estava na metade e estava realmente empolgante, quando o loiro pensou: "É agora ou nunca. O máximo que ele pode fazer agora é tirar a mão de perto de mim.". Com calma, Dean passou a mão por cima da de Castiel, que estava apoiada no braço da cadeira, e em seguida a virou, enlaçando seus dedos. Quando viu que o moreno não recuou, seu coração deu um salto de felicidade.

O moreno ficou surpreso com aquilo no início, mas deixou que as coisas acontecessem aos poucos. Depois de algum tempo de mãos dadas, ele encostou-se no loiro, colocando a cabeça em seu ombro. Rezou para que Dean não tivesse um ataque e ainda bem que não teve.

Dean já estava louco, para ele, isso era um sinal de que Cas também poderia sentir alguma coisa a mais por ele.

E foi aí que aconteceu o seu primeiro beijo com o menor.

Dean saiu de perto de Castiel e o mesmo lhe olhou confuso, o Winchester o olhava e começou a se aproximar. Colocando a outra mão no rosto do moreno, o puxando para um beijo suave a apaixonado. E meu Deus, que lábios macios e deliciosos! Dean pensava. Isso era muito melhor do que quando ele havia imaginado.

Quando viu que Cas o retribuiu, teve mais coragem para aprofundar o beijo, entreabrindo os lábios, fazendo com que o moreno fizesse o mesmo e assim eles se beijavam intensamente agora. Separaram-se, se olhando por um momento até que o loiro quebrou o silêncio entre os dois.

– Então, Cas... Eu acho que estou apaixonado por você, - sorriu, passando a mão na nuca.

– Acho que eu também estou por você, Dean. – disse docemente com um sorriso em seu rosto.

Dean não podia acreditar, seu amor era correspondido! E eles nem sabiam mais o que estava acontecendo no filme, agora já esquecido. Mas isso não importava agora.

Depois de mais alguns beijos trocados, eles voltaram a prestar atenção no filme, com as mãos entrelaçadas e encostados um no outro.

"Charlie estava certa," o maior pensou, "meninos são mesmo idiotas." riu com o pensamento, e voltou a prestar atenção nos acontecimentos à sua frente.

* * *

Quando o filme acabou, os dois saíram da sala de mãos dadas conversando sobre o mesmo.

– Foi muito legal! – Cas exclamou.

– Sim, demais! Sorte a sua que você não vai precisar me pagar. Mas continuo aceitando o outro tipo de "pagamento". – falou malicioso.

– Como você é besta, Dean.

– Mas você me ama do mesmo jeito.

– É, pois é... Isso é verdade. Mas a gente não escolhe por quem vai se apaixonar. – brincou

– Nossa, é assim? Magoei. – fingiu-se ofendido e fez biquinho.

– Você sabe que eu te amo, né? – o moreno sorria, com os braços em volta da cintura do maior.

– Percebe-se. Mas eu também te amo, do mesmo jeito.

Beijaram-se e quando se separaram Dean pegou o celular do seu bolso, vendo que tinha uma nova mensagem de texto.

"E aí, deu certo? Já se declarou ao Cas?

18 de Set. de 2013 18h45

De: Charlie B."

Dean respondeu:

"Sim! :D Deu tudo certo, graças a deus.  
Obrigado pelo apoio, sua chata.

18 de Set. de 2013 20h50

Para: Charlie B."

E logo recebeu outra mensagem:

"Ah, ainda bem, senão eu ia te bater quando você chegasse hoje, Dean Winchester.  
E não foi nada, você sabe, sempre que quiser eu estou aqui. ;)  
P.S.: Agora só está faltando o sexo selvagem. LOL

18 de Set. de 2013 20h51

De: Charlie B."

Dean riu e mostrou a mensagem de texto para Cas, que corou. Em seguida o beijando e dizendo: "Envergonhado você fica ainda mais fofo e lindo." o moreno apenas sorriu, o beijando de volta.

**FIM.**

* * *

**E aí, gostaram? Deixem reviews para eu saber a opinião de vocês. :3  
Beijos, obrigada por quem leu e até a próxima! ;***


End file.
